Study Distraction
by BrokenRadiance
Summary: Vector might just keep this tutor around. At least Durbe has a nice blond distraction to keep him busy. -highschool au with tutor!Durbe- implied one-sided Vector/Mizael, Durbe/Mizael


_**A/N: So I was going to work on something and the prompt was 33% and instead this happened. So here have some highschool au with tutor!durbe trying to get his student to stop staring at his blond roommate.**_

_**Also I really suck at writing so I apologize now um yes. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh Zexal**_

"33%" The voice of his current Tutor sounded tired and aggravated. Even the boy's eyes which usually were so unreadable seemed to stare holes through him.

_Excellent. Durbe was slowly crumbling._

"33% out of 100%." Durbe flipped the paper over as though to see if this was some kind of joke.

Vector rolled his eyes and tapped his pencil against the wooden table he was seated at.

It wasn't that he hated this particular one. He had no reason to really. Durbe was calm and reasonable and actually made things a lot easier to comprehend. Not that he'd tell anyone that. No he had a reputation to uphold and so he would simply watch his newest Tutor slowly go mad from his lack of 'teachablity.'

Though there was a reason to stick around with this one.

One reason that left him wanting to keep Durbe around, even if he had to hear this every time he came over.

_Mizael. _He licked his lips and held back from asking Durbe where his _delightful_ blond roommate had run off to today.

Vector grinned up at his Tutor. "I suppose you aren't as good as you claim to be."

Durbe stared contemplatively at Vector for a few seconds before glancing back down at the paper in his hands.

"We're going to have to cover this again."

"Whatever you think is best teach." Vector winked up at his tutor before turning his attention back to his text book. Or more precisely to the doodle he had started drawing on the edge of his textbook.

He heard Durbe mumble something as footsteps sounded outside on the porch.

"Do try to take this seriously Vector you know this counts as half-"

Their conversation was interrupted as the front door was opened and a rather dripping wet and irritated looking Mizael stood in the doorway.

Both people in the room stared at the blond, one in worry and one in amusement.

"Mizael -" Durbe's concerned voice was cut off as Vector started howling with laughter.

"Well, Well, look what the cat dragged in." Vector barely managed to get out the sentence in between his laughing and attempting to breathe.

A glare was shot his way and all he could do was smirk as he was finally able to breathe again.

"I'll go get you a towel, just stay there." Before Mizael could say anything, Durbe had already sat up from his spot on the couch and walked towards the bathroom to get a towel.

The blond let out an aggravated sigh as he bent to take off his mostly water filled shoes. "I'm fine Durbe." He mumbled as he placed the shoes down on the floor.

Vector grinned as he watched Mizael attempt to push his hair away from his face. _What was that expression about a drowned rat? Mizael definitely is a prime example at the moment_.

"Oh poor Miza Honey he got all wet." Vector pouted as he leaned forward so he could get a better look at the sopping wet blond.

"Shut up." The boy before him let out a hiss of annoyance before tossing his soaked jacket onto the tiled floor. "You should be glad Durbe even cares what happens to you _delinquent_."

At that moment Durbe returned with a white fluffy towel and a rubber band. He walked over to Mizael and handed him the towel. "Here and-" a smile graced his face as he placed the rubber band in the blond's hand. "Here. Hopefully it'll keep your hair up."

"Thank you." Mizael smiled as he tied his hair back and wrapped the warm towel around himself.

Durbe nodded and slowly made his way back to sit down across from his student.

After taking a few moments to attempt to dry off Mizael finally stepped forward and began to head towards his room.

Vector watched the blond make his way to the hallway before disappearing around a corner.

"Nice ass!" He laughed as he heard rather than saw Mizael kick the wall in frustration. Then a collection of curses filled the air which left Durbe concerned and Vector nearly crying from amusement.

He sunk back into his chair with his grin still in place.

_He was definitely going to tease Miza honey about his broken foot. _

"Ah so that's the problem." He looked up at the ever stoic Durbe before raising an eyebrow.

"And what _exactly _have you discovered oh grand Tutor?"

Durbe glanced at him before reaching over the table to gather his things and standing up with his bag in hand. "If your fascination with my roommate continues to be a _problem for you Vector_ then I will have to insist you find another Tutor."

For once the troublemaker had nothing to say as he stared at the other. Disbelief was clearly shown on his face as well as mortification. "What-"

"I think we should try the library the next time, perhaps a change in scenery will prove to be helpful to you."

Vector barely opened his mouth to defend himself before he was being pulled by the sleeve of his coat and dragged from the chair he once occupied. "Hey -"

"Have a good day." In a flash Durbe had gotten him out the door with his bag in hand. The slight leaning of the roof was the only thing keeping him dry as he watched the rain pour down all around him. He placed his school bag down before fishing out his cell phone with a frustrated sigh.

"Well that's fantastic. " He hissed as he glared at the 20% power left notification staring at him.

He glanced back in through the window to see Durbe handing the now dry Mizael a cup of something steaming as he pulled a blanket around himself. The blonde had a smile on his face as he carefully stepped closer to the other and grabbed his hand.

Something stirred inside of Vector as he watched the two hold hands and move over the couch he and Durbe had been sitting on not ten minutes ago.

But he was not going to dwell on it. He'd find a new tutor maybe, and he'd make sure to find out where Mizael worked if need be. It wasn't that he wanted to see him. He just wanted to have his favorite target near him. That was it.

He ignored the pang in his chest and stepped out into the rain.

_**. End**_

_**So yes it is implied that Durbe and Mizael are in a relationship, that is why Durbe throws him out fast. Good job Durbe, gotta keep those boyfriend wanting carrot tops far away eh? Also I wrote this to be stupid so please don't hate me. **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
